


Charming Curse

by AnaTheKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheKitten/pseuds/AnaTheKitten
Summary: Ara Malfoy has officially become a woman, while attending Hogwarts. She has to attend a “Health Seminar” along with the rest of the girls in her year. Blaise’s curse is revealed, and the girls are given a charm to counter it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest





	Charming Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by KoraKunkle, thank you for streamlining my word vomit.

Ara Malfoy woke up on her first day of fourth year. It was technically the second day, but the Sorting Ceremony never counted, in her opinion. She grabbed her school uniform and her blue and bronze scarf, then proceeded to the bathroom. She was always the first awake, just like her mother. She went to the toilet and noticed brown spots on her knickers. Knowing exactly what that means, from the talks with her mum, as well as the talks from her roommates, she cleaned up in the shower. Finally, it happened, but she was kind of bummed being the last one. After exiting the showers she saw a brown paper bag next to her clothes, along with a note. It read:

_ Congratulations on becoming a woman, _

_ growing up is such an exciting time!  _

_ I have enclosed a few feminine products, _

_ until you’re able to owl your mother.  _

_ The Class of 2027’s health seminar starts on Saturday, _

_ September 2nd 2023, right after lunch.  _

_ -Healer Anastasia  _

Ara rolled her eyes and the generic letter, knowing Healer Anastasia knew her mum was Headmistress and therefore wouldn’t need to owl her. She furrowed her brows, got dressed, and pinned her prefect badge to her robes, while she trodded off to breakfast, and thought back to her first year.

_ September 1, 2020 _

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Headmistress Hermione Malfoy. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will become your surrogate family within Hogwarts. You will sleep in your house dormitory, and classes will be with your house along with one other. You have the opportunity to spend time with your house in your common room outside of class hours, or in the common room of another house. We encourage friendship through all houses, as such any meal times are mixed. You will only sit with your house during meal times for formal dinners, such as The Sorting ceremony, or any holidays, as well as the end of the year feast. 

“The four houses are named Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. During the end of the year feast, the house with the most points will be awarded with the House Cup, a great honor. I expect each of you to be a credit to your house.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all prepare yourselves. I will return when we are ready for you,” Headmistress Malfoy scanned the large group of first years before turning and entering the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her.

“The Headmistress is so pretty!” A girl to the left said to her group of friends, and they nodded in agreement. 

A young boy on the other side sniggered, his red hair standing out amongst his peers, “Only during work hours. Auntie Mia looks a right menace early in the morning.” He was promptly elbowed by a girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. 

“Jackson, don’t you dare say that! She has ears everywhere!!” 

The boy grimaced, “Oops. Sorry, Callie, you’re right…”

Ara finally spoke up, flinging her curly platinum hair over her shoulder, “I’m totally gonna tell her later!!” Jackson gasped and Ara stuck out her tongue. 

A young muggle-born French boy talking to Thomas asked, “If you have two dads why do you and your older sister exist? Are you adopted?” 

Thomas blushed, “No, Headmistress Malfoy is our surrogate mum. Michelle is Papa’s blood and I’m Dad’s. Papa is Theo and Dad is Neville. They did perform an adoption ritual so Headmistress Malfoy’s blood became replaced by the other dad.” He shrugged. 

The French boy, Antoine, nodded in understanding, “Magic is pretty cool!”

Moments later, the Great Hall doors opened and Headmistress Malfoy smiled, “Before we go in, I have to cast this spell. Don’t worry, it only notifies Healer Anastasia when you reach puberty. This is a necessity; you will find out why when the time comes. We have what’s called a health class for one Saturday. There will be an important seminar during that as well,” she cast the spell and smiled again. “Now, first years follow me!”

Calliope Potter went to Ravenclaw, like her mother Luna, leaving her brothers, James and Rubeus, in Gryffindor. Jackson Weasley went to Slytherin like his mother Pansy, and his sister Patricia. It left his older brother, Hugo, a little saddened as the only sibling in Gryffindor. Ara Malfoy followed Calliope to Ravenclaw, leaving Scorpius and Carina in Slytherin. 

Thomas Longbottom-Nott went to Hufflepuff, much to his older sister Michelle’s chagrin, as she was in Slytherin. That left the last two kids Ara grew up with, twins Genesis and Frederick Zabini to go to Slytherin, with their older siblings Carmen and Xavier in Gryffindor. The feast began after Uncle Blaise - pardon - ‘Deputy Headmaster Zabini’ said a few words. Ara noticed a few fifth year Ravenclaw girls ogling him and she snickered to herself. 

She knew exactly what the “health seminar” was about.

_ September 2nd, 2023 _

Ara sat with Callie and Nes during breakfast. They compared schedules and a few of the boys stopped by to do the same. 

All four houses classes were as followed:

**_Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff_ **

_ Monday & Wednesday  _

9am - Arithmancy with Professor Theo Longbottom-Nott

10am - Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Luna Potter

11am - Herbology with Professor Neville Longbottom-Nott

Noon - Lunch

1pm - History of magic with Professor Susan Abbot-Bones

2pm - Ancient Runes with Professor Blaise Zabini

3pm - Transfiguration with Professor Hermione Malfoy

12am - Past Curfew

_ Tuesday  _

9am - Cultural Studies (Muggle studies & Wizarding customs) with Professors Dean Thomas & Pansy Weasley

10am - Free

11am - Potions with Professor Draco Malfoy

Noon - Lunch

1pm - Charms with Professor Ginny Zabini

2pm - Divination with Professor Lavender Thomas

3pm - Divination 

12am - Past Curfew

_ Thursday _

9am - Potions

10am - Potions

11am - Free

Noon - Lunch

1pm - Charms

2pm - Free

3pm - Free

12am - Astrology with Professor Pansy Weasley 

_ Friday  _

9am - Free

10 am - Free

11am - Cultural Studies

Noon - Lunch

1pm - DADA with Professor Harry Potter

2pm - DADA

3pm - Free

12am - Past Curfew

**_Gryffindor & Slytherin_ **

_ Monday _

9am - Free

10 am - Free

11am - Cultural Studies

Noon - Lunch

1pm - DADA with Professor Harry Potter

2pm - DADA

3pm - Free

12am - Past Curfew

_ Tuesday & Thursday  _

9am - Arithmancy with Professor Theo Longbottom-Nott

10am - Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Luna Potter

11am - Herbology with Professor Neville Longbottom-Nott

Noon - Lunch

1pm - History of Magic with Professor Susan Abbot-Bones

2pm - Ancient Runes with Professor Blaise Zabini

3pm - Transfiguration with Professor Hermione Malfoy

12am - Past Curfew

_ Wednesday _

9am - Cultural Studies (Muggle studies & Wizarding customs) with Professors Dean Thomas & Pansy Weasley

10am - Free

11am - Potions with Professor Draco Malfoy

Noon - Lunch

1pm - Charms with Professor Ginny Zabini

2pm - Divination with Professor Lavender Thomas

3pm - Divination 

12am - Past Curfew

_ Friday _

9am - Potions

10am - Potions

11am - Free

Noon - Lunch

1pm - Charms

2pm - Free

3pm - Free

12am - Astrology with Professor Pansy Weasley 

Ara looked pleased with her schedule, and still after four years, was excited all of her teachers were considered, and are, family. It made learning even more fun. She noticed the boys had quidditch tryouts in a few weeks, and Genesis mentioned she had Wizards Chess Club after dinner on Saturday’s. It was overseen by Ara’s uncle, Flying Professor Ronald Weasley, who was a right menace on both a broom and with a chess table. Ara also mentioned the health seminar to Callie and Nes, and they said they’d would go with her to the seminar in the Hospital Wing after lunch.. 

After consuming her breakfast: an omelette, a small bowl of fruit and a large glass of almond milk, she parted ways with her ‘cousins’ and approached the head table. “Headmistress Malfoy, I need to speak with you privately.” 

Her mum smiled, “I’ll meet you in my office after breakfast, Miss Malfoy. Meanwhile, I heard from Madam Jamison that the new edition of  _ Earth Magic & Rituals _ arrived. I know you’ve been waiting since the summer.” 

Ara’s eyes lit up and she excused herself, rushing to the library to check out the book first. Madam Jamison had already set it aside for her, knowing she’d be the first one there. She spent a bit of time looking for other books she’d need for classes. Her wand alerted her that breakfast was over so she made her way to the Headmistress’ Office, giving the password,  _ Nutella. _

Ara walked up the steps and entered the office, “Morning mum!”

“Good morning, my love. What did you want to speak with me about?” Hermione got up from her desk, hugging her youngest child. 

“I’ve started my menses and I’ll need some toiletries,” Ara said bluntly.

“Ah! Good, you’ll be attending the health seminar then. Not that any of our family need it but there will be additional information as well. I’ll have Missy pick up some toiletries for you and deliver them to your trunk.” Hermione smiled and kissed her youngest on her forehead. “Now go on and prepare for your classes, I know you want to. I love you dear, see you at family dinner tonight.”

“Love you too Mum, bye!” Ara ran out hearing her mum call for their house elf, and the pop of Missy’s apparition.

Ara spent her time planning her studies, with the class syllabuses she got early. She finished just before lunch and had time to head to her dorms to drop off her books. She met up with Calliope and Genesis for lunch, and chose a light salad. Afterwards the three girls hurried towards the Hospital wing, sat towards the back row of chairs, and waited for them to fill in with the rest of the fourth year girls. 

“Thank you for joining me for today’s health seminar. I’m sure most of you were taught at least a basic understanding of your bodily health by your moms.” Healer Anastasia spoke, her American accent ringing out in the large space of the hospital wing, “Now is everyone here?” She double-checked with her list of names, and proceeded with the health lesson on women’s reproductive organs, as well as sexual education. 

“Now for the last part of our seminar. Genesis Zabini, you may go, I know this won’t affect you. The rest of you will understand why, I know a few of you are already privy to this information but I still need to tell you.” Genesis got up and left, sniggering at a few of the students' confused faces. 

“All of you know our Deputy Headmaster and Professor of Ancient Runes, Professor Blaise Zabini, correct?” Healer Anastasia scanned the small crowd of girls nodding, “What you don’t know, was several years ago, when Professor Zabini was just starting his teaching career, he taught Arithmancy. There was a young exchange student from Mahoutokoro, in one of his advanced classes.” 

She paused looking to see if everyone was still listening and continued, “They were doing a project for spell crafting and she created a charm meant to beautify temporarily for dates. Think of it like a makeup charm if you will. But she did her calculations wrong and during her demonstration the spell backfired and hit Professor Zabini. Now, the spell did nothing to his looks but it cursed him permanently; it’s unable to be removed. It basically caused an allure to him, kind of like the Veela allure. He is already a gorgeous man, but it amplified the effect. He seems almost god-like. 

“Curse breakers were unable to remove it, but they did find out it only affects people - yes both male and female, once they hit puberty. Right now, I will show you a charm to cast on yourself to lessen the effects of his curse. You will have to reapply it every time you start your cycle, but once you turn eighteen there is a second charm we teach you that becomes permanent. Luckily, these charms were created quickly, because it was very difficult before. Everyone ended up in a kind of trance, it was pretty bad. Now do not forget this charm or it will be very hard to avoid Professor Zabini.” 

Healer Anastasia showed the wand movements and incantation, and they all performed it on themselves . She scanned each girl individually to ensure the charm was cast properly, “Any questions?” 

A young Hufflepuff, Suzanne, raised her hand with a grimace on her face, “We’re not going to lust after him are we? And what about Genesis?”

Healer Anastasia stifled a laugh, “No my dear, now that you know about the curse the worst you’ll have is a small crush. As for Genesis, she is not affected, since she is related by blood. She is, as you all know, his daughter.” The rest of the girls nodded in understanding and Healer Anastasia spoke up one last time, “Alright, if you have any more questions don’t hesitate to ask me, another female teacher or the Head Girl Jamie Castillo. You all may go now, and enjoy the rest of your Saturday!” 

Ara and Callie met back up with Nes and spent the rest of Saturday together, before Ara headed off to her parents' chambers in the Slytherin Dungeons to partake in her weekly family dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Black Card: Upon puberty, witches and wizards at Hogwarts are taught to avoid ________  
> White Card: how gorgeous Blaise Zabini is
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed. I can honestly expand this into a full story not centered around How gorgeous Blaise is. I also can let you know all the children’s full names too. Took me forever to name them all.


End file.
